


Babysitting can be fun

by inky_button



Series: Mark fucked up and it has the best result [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Developing Relationship, Diapers, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Toddler!Jack, Wetting, jack hasnt got a crush on Tyler he just missed mark, not age play, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: jack's still a toddler from mark's revenge but mark has to do a livestream and Ethan offeres to babysit, jack has an odd attachent to Tyler while he's away from mark.





	Babysitting can be fun

"jack, I have to do some work for a while, can I trust you to listen to Ethan like a good boy?" mark was eye level with jack, he needed to record a livestream but needed to look after jack and well Ethan happily offered to babysit the toddler

jack nodded and hugged mark " 'onna miss ya!" mark hugged jack back and messed up jack's hair

"got everything you need jack?" Ethan asked jack to make sure he wouldn't forget anything he might need for the day, the livestream would go into the night so jack was going to be spending the night at Ethan's and Tyler's, it was 12am right now so mark had a chance to set up the livestream 

jack nodded and mark picked up his backpack, he opened it and looked at what was in it "Jack?" mark raised an eyebrow at jack

"yeah? " jack was looking at mark with interest 

"did you take out the pull ups-" mark was cut off by jack shhh-ing him

"don't need 'em!" mark rolled his eyes and Ethan was trying not to laugh at jack being embarrassed. mark picked up a pack of pull ups from jacks room, putting it in the bag with the rest of jacks things

Ethan shouldered jack's backpack and took his hand as jack waved a goodbye to mark "bye, bye daddy." 

Ethan didn't live too far from mark, maybe a 10 minute walk so Ethan just kept jacks hand in his so he wouldn't run off

"Ethan?"

"yeah?" 

"is your boy'riend gonna be at yours when we're there?" that court Ethan off guard 

"I-I don't have a boyfriend," Ethan chuckled a big

"but wat 'bout tywer?" jack was looking confused but happy at Ethan

"well um me and Tyler are" Ethan had to think about this because was he really about to tell jack about his crush on Tyler? nope " good friends?"

"but tywer wovs you? " 

"friends can love each other, jack, like how you love mark but he's just your friend and he loves you." that turned out to be a bad choice 

"no, mark says we can be boy'riends when I'm big jack 'gain!" 

"ok well me and Tyler are just friends,"

"why?" 

"I don't know why don't you ask Tyler?" by now they had gotten to Ethan's home, he opened the door and he and jack walked in, shutting the door behind them

"ok." jack cupped his hands around his mouth "Tywer! Tywer! Tyw-" 

"yes?" Tyler pocked his head out of the hall way now coming over to jack and Ethan

"why ya and Ethan not Boy'riends?" Ethan's face heated up, he didn't really think jack was going to ask Tyler

"he's been asking me the whole walk here..." Ethan chuckled and rubbed his hand on his neck 

"well, what answer did you give him?"

"that we're just good friends?" Ethan sounded like he was saying "what other answer would I give him?"

Tyler turned to jack "well, me and Ethan aren't boyfriends for the same reason you and mark aren't." 

Ethan huffed "tried that, they are dating but not yet because jacks still a toddler."

"ok, what was the reason you and mark weren't boyfriends till now, jack?" Tyler got on Eye level with jack

"cause I was too kicken to tell him I woved him?" jack looked confused

Tyler looked at Ethan "same reason." the he winked at jack 

"see Tywer does wov you!" jack jumped up and pointed at Ethan "ya boy'riends now?" 

"depends. Ethan?" Ethan hugged Tyler 

"yay! uncle Tywer and uncle Ethan happy now?"

"yeah. now jack what do you wanna do?" Ethan asked 

"play?" 

"sure what do you wanna play?" Tyler asked him

jack shrugged and pointed to the wii "Mario party?" he asked hopefully 

"do you know how to play it?" jack nodded so Tyler set up the wii and put the game in ,giving all of then a remote. jack chose Waluigi, Ethan picked Yoshi and Tyler picked toad. Tyler and Ethan went easy on jack and by Easy Ethan and Tyler meant they let jack win almost every mini game (he only lost when the computer player beat him) 

the cut the rope mini game was playing and jack was on his feet and wouldn't be still he was jumping on the balls of his feet and looked uncomfortable and he was getting annoyed that he didn't know how to play the mini 

"jack, are you okay?" Ethan asked him 

jack shrugged. "well we've been playing for an hour we can stop the game if you don't wanna play this anymore," Tyler smiled at jack trying to find what was wrong 

"no! wanna still play!" he put his hands on Tyler's knees and bounced on the balls of his feet 

"ok, me and Eth just thought you was bored cause you wouldn't sit still," jack didn't realise he seemed bored, he wasn't bored just uncomfortable and he didn't know why, he got onto Tyler's lap and sat down on his lap, Tyler chuckled 

"wat's funny?" jack asked 

"Eth, can you pause the game?" Ethan gave him a look and jack was about to protest "jack's needs a change," he clarified and jack shut his mouth going a bit red

"no I don't!" Ethan paused the game and picked up jack and jack's backpack 

Tyler came back with an embarrassed looking jack with a red dog teddy in his arms being held by Tyler. Tyler gave jack his controller and sat him next to him 

"jack you have to tell us when you're wet ok?" Ethan asked him but it was less of a question, he wasn't made or anything but he didn't want jack to get a rash 

"didn't know...and it's 'barrassing!"

"well that's okay," he unpaused the game and they played for another few rounds until jack looked like he was going to pass out into Tyler's side

"I'm gonna go put jack down for a nap, wanna set up a movie or something?" Ethan nodded and Tyler picked up jack to put him down for a nap

Ethan put on a horror movie for him and Tyler to watch together, Tyler sat down next to Ethan

"so... you were too chicken to say you're feelings?" Ethan asked smugly 

"I think we both were," 

"so we are dating now?" Tyler nodded

"wow... I thought we'd never get together!" Tyler cupped Ethan's face and kissed him softly "you have no idea how long I wanted to do that for." Ethan smiled and put the movie on, they cuddled up to each other, it was still early in the day 5ish so when the movie was over they would make dinner and get jack up if he didn't wake up by himself 

about an hour into the movie jack woke up but he didn't feel like getting Tyler or Ethan so he just played with some of the toys he's brought, he was playing a game with his red dog and his green rabbit, they where on an adventure that involved jack bouncing on the bed with his teddies, which got Ethan and Tyler to come into his room "jack what are you doing?" Ethan asked 

"playing!" he showed them his teddies as he bounced 

"well we're about to make dinner, wanna come out so we can make sure you don't break yourself or something?" Ethan asked, jack nodded and bounced off the bed, he ran other to Tyler and held his arms out to be carried 

"when did I become the favourite?" Tyler joked as he picked up jack, walking down the hall with Ethan 

jack shrugged "miss daddy..." 

"you'll see him tomorrow ." 

Tyler put on a kiddie show for jack and helped Ethan make pasta, but jack didn't want to be alone so he just followed Tyler into the kitchen without him noticing, that's when jack noticed a damp feeling in his pull up, he was a little mad at himself that he'd just wet himself, he pouted and stomped his foot, that made Tyler and Ethan notice jack 

"you okay jack?" Ethan asked him 

"wet." jack was embarrassed that he needed help 

Tyler went and changed jack and sat jack down to watch the kids show again, Tyler was half way to the kitchen before jack spoke "Tywer?" 

"yeah?" Tyler turned to face him 

"dummy?" jack asked hopeful 

Tyler passed jack his backpack then tried to go the kitchen again "Tywer...?" jack couldn't tell why he didn't want Tyler to leave but he didn't want to be alone 

"Yeah," 

"juice?" jack had a sippy cup in his hands as he walked over to Tyler with his dummy in his mouth,

Tyler smiled and took the sippy cup "sure, bud." he filled it with juice as jack followed him like a baby duck

Ethan was plating the pasta, handing Tyler his plate as he carried his own and jack's plate to the front room so they could watch something while they ate 

jack ate messily and ended up with pasta on his lap and face, Ethan and Tyler tried not to laugh at him 

after they finished they cleaned up jack and watched a Disney movie together before jack fell sleep, jack couldn't wait to see mark in the morning


End file.
